The objective of this proposal is to generate a novel set of targeted gene vectors with specificity for reactive glial cells, which will serve as valuable tools for basic research into the mechanisms underlying multiple brain disorders as well as vehicles for potential therapy, and test them in a specific first application to a standard animal model of ischemia. [unreadable] [unreadable]